<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>迷惘夜车 by Iriswasdiedinthewater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570753">迷惘夜车</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriswasdiedinthewater/pseuds/Iriswasdiedinthewater'>Iriswasdiedinthewater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oasis(band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Gallaghercest|Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:39:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriswasdiedinthewater/pseuds/Iriswasdiedinthewater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>于冷漠铁路中飞驰向远方</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>迷惘夜车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>做了新的尝试，挑战了一下之前没试过的题材<br/>讲述的是边缘青少年的故事</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(1)</p><p>他靠上冰冷的砖墙。</p><p>夜很静，小巷子里一切都是半明半暗灰黑一片，诺抬头<br/>看天，稀稀拉拉的几颗星掉进他眼里，也掉进他和利亚<br/>姆身体之间的窄小空隙里。</p><p>他们像两条刚刚捞上来的落水狗一样，蜷在垃圾桶旁。<br/>利亚姆几乎把自己折叠起来，而诺把他揽得更紧，让投<br/>下的阴影完完全全将他们笼起来。他听见含糊不清的粗言秽语从巷口传来，由远至近，皮鞋跟踏过地面。如此持续了一会，那人终于放弃了在深夜寻一个被抢去的包，匆匆忙忙地咒骂着离开了。</p><p>诺这才敢坐直身子，顺带着把快要倒他身上的少年拉起来，一把把他脸上的面罩扯掉。利亚姆甩了甩脑袋，也去伸手扯诺的，花了点时间才把那带弹性的布料扯下来。那是用一些红灯区捡来的丝袜洗干净做的，由于直接去买太过引人注目——符合原主人的身份，它们极薄，诺得弄多几条再叠很多层才能让它们有点挡脸效果。利亚姆嫌恶地把它们丢进刚刚充当给他俩庇荫的垃圾桶，另一只手把手里那东西递过去。诺一接过那个还带着体温的包，便一把抓住弟弟的手腕，像逃一样带着他离开了那条巷子。</p><p> </p><p>“你他妈的能不能撒手，你攥得我疼。”</p><p>快要跑到公交车站的时候利亚姆才抱怨道——这是他整个逃离作案现场过程里的第一百六十个“他妈的”。诺不耐烦地拖着他到站牌附近的路灯下，撩开他过宽的衣袖，只见手腕上明晃晃一圈红色。</p><p>“我看看回去以后能不能给你找点药。”</p><p>他揉了揉利亚姆的发顶，短短发丝蹭的他手掌心一阵痒。少年垂下眼睫，悄悄把手指绕上兄长的，轻轻在砂石般粗粝的手掌皮肤上划了几下，对方将手反扣过来把他的手包进去，然后塞进风衣口袋。</p><p>晚班公交车上除了司机便只剩他们两人。利亚姆的手还好好被包裹在他的手和口袋里面，他把脑袋倚在诺肩上打盹，喷在诺侧颈的鼻息和他本身的热度使诺感受到了多一丝温暖。诺的注意力在窗外，在流动的霓虹灯和紫黑色夜幕里，那像是化开的发霉颜料，而建筑物是化不开的大块颗粒物。他闻见颜料受热后令人作呕的气味，从他和利亚姆身上飘出来。兴许是因为在垃圾箱旁边躲着，他想，一个城市的垃圾箱最能够反映出它霉味的缘由。他们自认为足够干净，却也避免不了沾染上这股恶心的气味，诺觉得他们回去以后需要立马洗个澡。</p><p>与此同时利亚姆发出细微的鼾声。</p><p> </p><p>烟盒啪一声落到沙发边缘，然后狼狈滚下。诺手指里掂着这个月最后一支烟，把它像笔一样把玩了一会，才摸出火机将它点着。火机交接到利亚姆手里，点燃了个萝卜头似的蜡烛茬。烛泪落在某个纸杯蛋糕的廉价奶油上，那东西甜腻腻而软塌塌，作为生日蛋糕不算太体面。</p><p>诺呼出一口烟雾，利亚姆像个小孩一样阖着眼皮许愿，他的脸随着烛光和烟气在诺跟前晃动。烛光突然灭了，萝卜头从奶油土地里被翻出来，紧接着诺便尝到了缱绻的甜味，它和利亚姆柔软的舌头一起在他口腔里乱撞。利亚姆按着他的胸口夺去那支烟，指尖赤裸裸地触碰到诺的心跳。他瘦骨嶙峋的屁股底下是诺的大腿，尾椎则是碰着他的小腹，满足地抽完了那支烟之后，他得到了一句懒洋洋的十七岁生日快乐。</p><p>诺的手指顺着利亚姆散开的衬衫袖口钻进去，在那片已然留下淤青的手腕皮肤上打转。膝上的少年因疼痛轻轻吸气，他闻起来像是烟草，汗水以及变质奶油。诺把他赶下来推去洗澡，起身收拾沙发附近的一大片乱葬岗般的景象。浴室里利亚姆清亮的口哨声响在水声之间，诺俯下身捡起外带食物包装袋，啤酒罐和药物包装抛进垃圾桶。</p><p>房间里是有暖气这么一回事，却和没有也没啥区别，深秋夜晚冷得哀哀怨怨，扯着他们合盖的羽绒被不撒手。在只有一张床的情况下，诺还是犹豫过是否要忍着寒冷去睡沙发，最后却不得不臣服在躺在他身边那具躯体的温暖下，选择和弟弟挤一张床。利亚姆毛还没长全，缩在诺毛茸茸的手臂和胸膛之间的样子像极了缩在大玩具熊里的小孩。房间里的气味永远不会变，大麻烟叶，啤酒混着外带中餐的余味；深夜从窗外透过来的路灯光永远是一成不变的惨白色，照着利亚姆背上几处细小的痣斑。每日如此，一天天过去，正常打工辅以偷鸡摸狗作副业，钞票再被送进纵情享乐的漩涡里面。</p><p>某些时候诺会想永远活在当下，而更多的时候他考虑未来。进行人生思考的时间点有很多个，高发于利亚姆同他一起时。包括但不限于互相包扎伤口，随时随地惹事打荒唐的一架，蜷缩在同一张被子里凝视对方身上的伤痕。他们透过某块结着厚厚灰尘的旧玻璃看着世界，同时锲而不舍地在玻璃上敲出孔洞。原本身后是有退路的，只不过从火车驶出那座多雨的工业城市开始，那退路便已消失，留下四堵厚玻璃墙将他们罩得严严实实。一切都好像有点希望，又好像没有；好像能找到退路，却又惧怕走上去——诺把这称之为他们的现状。</p><p>他下床找到今晚的战利品，娴熟地掏出那个皮夹，借着一点微弱光线点着里面的票子。他每点一张，钞票哗啦啦的声音里便浮现出他身边少年的脸，带着让他恐惧的信任神色，像极了他们幼时曾经养过的一条小狗。</p><p>当他意识到里面的所有零钱只够半个月的伙食时，一声响亮的咒骂随着皮夹一同掉到地上。与此同时身旁的利亚姆翻了个身，诺分明看见他轻轻皱了皱眉。</p><p> </p><p>                                         (2)</p><p>把镜头拉回半年前的某个狭小房间里面——你会看到某个瘦削背影，某个刚刚剪掉一头厚重的锅盖般的头发，后颈的短发明显地经过剃刀走过一轮的青年人的背影。诺的嘴里叼着烟，把最后一张海报卷起来塞进柜子最深处，然后取出CD，往皮箱一角塞入。他最遗憾的事是他的音响没办法带走，且它们的消失会让他的逃走显得明目张胆，便只得忍痛割爱。在二十一年的让他不满的操蛋生活之后，诺尔加拉格尔决定摆脱大大小小压迫，奔向某个新世界去——他想尽办法把余下的衣服都塞进箱子里去，最后唰一声拉上拉链，浪费了他两天，他总算做好了准备工作。只等夜晚降临，趁着夜色掩护，他会逃离这个地方。他把烟在墙上摁灭，烫出来一个出格的洞，在深夜两点到来的几个小时之前他表现得一如既往地正常。等他确信他的行动不会有任何人发现以后，他听着隐隐约约传来的家人的呼吸声蹑手蹑脚下了楼。</p><p>诺年轻的弟弟利亚姆不在，他身后的小房间里空无一人，直到他鬼混回来他才会察觉兄长的离去。诺背着吉他走在去火车站的路上，他并不在乎利亚姆对此事会有什么看法，在他看来那孩子甚至不会对此作出太大的反应——诺就这么逃了，只是这么逃了而已，不在乎任何东西，也不带一点对其他事物的依恋。</p><p>他把吉他放在自己脚边，和营业至凌晨的出租车司机简单扯了几句。那中年男人似乎已经寂寞得发了疯，老想扯着他继续说点什么东西，诺差点把脑袋想破，才找到了能够终结话题的方法。他看向窗外，透过雨珠遗留其上的玻璃，看到的一切都折射成细小的溪流在窗上划过。摇下车窗，他看见春日的雨并不喜人地在地上汇成一滩一滩，倒映着各色在微弱光线下显得虚幻无比的街景，它们随着车子行驶迅速滑开。他把手伸入口袋，握紧那薄薄一张火车票，那是一片虚幻景色里面最有实感的东西。</p><p>他的肩膀重新感受到吉他的重量，月台上只有他一个人的影子。诺抱着大小包裹在长椅上打了几个断断续续的盹，直到他听到另一件大件物品被放到他身边的声音，然后有只手轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。他花了一点时间把你侬我侬的眼皮分开，第一眼看到的是个瘦高的影子，有着漂亮的下颌线和眼尾下垂的眼睛——</p><p>那个本应该在某个地方鬼混的男孩站在诺跟前，笑嘻嘻地对他打了个招呼。</p><p>“我靠，你怎么在这。”</p><p>“只是碰巧。”</p><p>“碰巧?慢着，你怎么发现的。”</p><p>“从昨天你把你的海报从墙上撕下来开始，我就知道了，然后我猜你会在晚上跑掉，坐早班列车，我就买了张票。”</p><p>“你给我回去，你不能这么做。”</p><p>“你也能这么做，为什么我不能?”</p><p>“你就一定要跟着我才舒服?”</p><p>“谁说想跟着你啦，到了那地儿老子可就不管你了，你爱咋咋地。”</p><p>“那还和我买同一班车票?”</p><p>“那是因为这个点走没人发现啊，傻逼。”</p><p>“你小子真有种。”</p><p>“爷也想过点新生活了。”</p><p>利亚姆一屁股在诺旁边坐下。</p><p>“哥，你有烟吗。”</p><p>“喏。”</p><p>利亚姆点着它，在月台上游荡的风吹起他的头发，随着喷出的第一口烟一同向上飘。诺伸手把他过长的一绺头发拨到耳后，看见了少年微微发红的耳尖。他俩裹在春日夜晚微冷的空气里，穿着过大的衣服，不时有风透过衣领钻进身体里，不出一会利亚姆便轻轻缩了起来。诺着实是看不下去了，伸手揽住他的肩膀把他往自己这边拉了一点，现在他们的大腿靠在一起，不知道是因为冷或是什么别的原因，利亚姆在轻轻发抖。</p><p>“你把烟灭掉然后把手塞口袋里吧，这样会暖和一点。”</p><p>“不要。”</p><p>“你在抖。”</p><p>“你摸摸，我手可暖和了。”</p><p>“灭掉。”</p><p>“他妈的。”</p><p>他无可奈何地骂了一声，走开了一会，没多久诺就看见他插着口袋回来了，不情不愿四个大字却写了满脸。诺忍不住嘴角上扬，换来少年一记不满的瞪视。利亚姆重新坐下，小动物一样缩在他身边。诺的眼睛直视着空荡荡的铁轨。他在出神，思绪随着风声飘到九霄云外，某个黄金铺满街道的地方，或者是某个给年轻的梦想家专门建造的乐园，在那里他会得到他所有渴望的东西。</p><p>诺在等天光大亮，身边的少年小鸡啄米般晃着脑袋，终是无法抵挡席卷而来的困意，靠在他俩——现在是他们两人的行李堆上睡着了。诺太了解利亚姆，自然看得出他在说谎——利亚姆分明就是想和他一起走，而这就意味着诺得承担起照顾好他的责任了——所以他选择用“他俩”的行李去概括男孩的眠床。他呆滞地望着月台外露出的长条状天空，看着带着红的白色一下子压上整片昏暗的灰黑色。直到火车进站，与铁轨相触发出的声响划破了早晨胶着的潮湿空气。</p><p>诺没忍心吵醒利亚姆，他把男孩的手臂搭上自己的肩膀，吉他在他背上，睡得昏昏沉沉的利亚姆被他架起来，一条手臂卡在诺的琴盒和肩膀中间。他费力地转移着身上的重物带着男孩上了车。车门关上时，靠在他肩膀上的那个脑袋从齿间挤出一两声黏糊糊的哼哼，睁开他雾一般的蓝眼睛。</p><p>利亚姆紧盯着兄长的侧脸，对方正越过他凝视着晨曦中延展至远方的一条条冷漠铁路，钢铁组成的冰冷血管，从一个散发着工业气味的器官延伸到另一个内脏。</p><p>“诺，我们现在要去哪里？”</p><p>“我们现在离开这里，”青年突起的喉结上下滚动，“我们。”</p><p> </p><p>                                         (3)</p><p>接下来的生活是技术拙劣的街头涂鸦，用的是荧光颜料，喷上去，招摇得飞上了天，却掩盖不了它就是他妈的一坨看不出形状的屎的本质。很好，很好，非常好——首先得需要一间出租屋，负担得起的。然后，一份工作，一点兼职，最后是香烟和药物，齐活儿了?开整！让我们来为他们鼓掌，因为操蛋的新生活就这么开始了。没错，同样操蛋，只不过换了个地儿而已，你得记住，生活的本质就是这么操蛋。</p><p>白天若是他俩还能够称得上有个人样，到了晚上那就是俩地狱恶犬。诺都快数不清为了赚外快他俩躲了多少次小巷子，整座城市的小巷子几乎都快被他俩摸遍了——还有垃圾桶，迫不得已的时候你得躲进去，反正你也比它香不到哪里去没什么值得去嫌弃的。其他种种，包括洗劫可怜上班族一类，打群架，进酒吧，勾勾当地毒贩的肩膀，年轻人的生活就是那么索然无味。</p><p>夜幕降临时便是所有纵欲生活的开始，他们会一齐跳向某辆疾驰的夜车，从万米高空下坠到车顶。在那里诺和利亚姆站立着，在这座城市漂游的每一阵风吹起他们的衣衫，风填得外套鼓胀，如同两面展开的水泥灰色旗帜。酒精发动引擎，药物踩下油门，霓虹灯贴着车窗流动。车子是不断加速的，没有停下来的意思，也没有目的地。</p><p>整个过程里他都攥着男孩的手不放开，在旅程当中他是诺唯一的旅伴和最需要他保护的人。夜车的行驶过程带来的是无尽的寒冷，他们只能抱紧彼此，以此带来一点微薄的温暖。</p><p>——利亚姆的眼神永远没有变过，如果眼神能被作为一种博物馆藏品，那利亚姆的绝对够格。那根本不像是玻璃墙内的人拥有的眼神，他也不应该用那样的眼神去注视同在墙内的诺。那是怎么都盖不住的，完全的信任与……与爱意，浓浓地着墨在他玻璃一样的眼眸里面，活像是弹珠里的花纹。诺没来由地恐惧这枚弹珠，那让他错误的以为退路仍在后方等待，而夜车能够抵达终点——他畏惧将男孩的命运就此和自己永远绑在一起，一荣俱荣，一损俱损。</p><p> </p><p>无形中还有一股力量，它渐渐的把他们拽在一起。一开始诺不以为然，他没有察觉出什么变化，他二十一年的人生路有十五年半与利亚姆作伴，对于他们之间的相处模式自然习以为常。可他没想到那似乎纵容了什么的增长，且那不该属于兄弟之间，等到发现对于彼此身体的渴望在放浪的生活里达到最高峰值时，已经太晚了。一直到上火车前他们都是正常兄弟，在这座拥有着无数辆夜车的城市待过一个月以后，就立马不是了，察觉时已接近越轨边缘。</p><p>最终它发生时他们清醒无比，他们在某个没有酒和毒品的夜晚接了用于拉开帷幕的那个吻，从车顶上翻滚下来。在身下的男孩发出喘息声时，诺第一次察觉他原来是那么爱他。他吻利亚姆身上的每一处，自上而下将他点燃，少年细瘦的腰被掐进他的手掌，他的腿缠紧诺的一刹那，诺第一次也是最后一次以为玻璃墙并不存在。利亚姆的火烧到了他身上，他们一起燃烧着，燃烧不知何时会消逝的青春和生命。乌托邦里没有黄金铺就的街道，没有死水挟裹着一地鸡毛，只有肉体夹着汗水的碰撞声，空气中散不去的外带中餐味和酒味，这里就是乌托邦。</p><p>有的只是他们彼此。</p><p> </p><p>他射在少年颤抖的身体里，利亚姆勾紧他，亲吻落在诺扑在他脸上的眼睫和鼻梁上。他们共享一支烟，靠在床头板上看暮春夜色。不时有汽车从楼下经过，带出一片滑动光芒透过百叶窗照进来。玻璃墙暂时消失了，利亚姆躺在他怀里，他们赤身裸体地暴露在霓虹灯和夜幕组成的颜料河流里——他们爬了回去，于夜车顶部俯瞰整个乌托邦。</p><p>诺那么想在那一刻就推开利亚姆。</p><p>但他只是将他抱得更紧。</p><p> </p><p>                                         (4)</p><p>在某个结束工作的普通黄昏，夜车提前到达把他俩撞飞，于是他们的灵魂就那么超脱了。</p><p>世界旋转得无处安放尸体，于是公寓地板成了纵欲的停尸间，里面横着两条男尸，二十二岁青年与十七岁少年各一具，死因是药物。过一会他们会因为这个再次苏醒，这个时候他们会成为被幻觉操纵的尸生人，第一个祸害的便是彼此。</p><p>这一次他们并不知道从毒贩手里搞到了什么，诺所感知到的只是空气里面越来越浓的，(如果情绪也拥有气味的话)利亚姆的情绪的味道。那孩子的瞳孔怪异地放大着，像被手术钳强行掰开。</p><p>他注视着诺，诺所熟悉的所有能从他眼中寻到的的情绪，譬如信任，譬如爱慕，甚至是对于性爱的渴望，此刻全都蒙了毛玻璃一般。双层毛玻璃离他越来越近，有什么温热的东西濡湿诺的嘴唇。利亚姆伸出舌头舔舐着他，一边在极其近的距离里碎碎地念叨着什么。诺把注意力全都集中到少年咒语般念叨的话语里，他渐渐听清楚男孩是在说着一个梦。</p><p>“那晚上我做了个梦，我生日那晚上……懂我意思吧?懂我意思……你肯定明白，你是全世界最他妈棒的。你听着，听着啊，好好听，”少年整个人歪过来，诺用仅存的理智将他的手臂托住，利亚姆歪在他身上，脑袋深深扎入诺的胸膛，他的声音听起来更像是隔着几重障壁传来的咒语了。“你看没看到，我们这有堵墙把我们俩围得结结实实，梦里有好多好多好多好多好多他妈的玻璃墙，比围着我们的还多……懂我意思，你知道该有多少的。然后，你和我说，诺，你告诉我前面有出口，我就跟着你跑。”</p><p>“那一大片东西，他妈的，那里面是真的黑啊，你拉着我的手跑，我们不断撞到玻璃上面。我觉得你他妈真是傻，怎么你进来的时候不带把斧子呢，好像怎么都能走到你说的那个地方，却总都走不到——你就应该带斧子的，我们他妈的敲烂它然后钻出去。可是你带着我拿拳头砸，都流血了，我不知道你是怎么想的……诺，梦里的你是不是更蠢?告诉我吧。”</p><p>少年蠕虫一般的舌头在诺的喉结上打转。</p><p>“我们俩就像傻逼一样，我们砸着砸着血腥味就引来了里面的怪物，我没见过比那个更丑的东西了，你拉着我拼命跑，我他妈的手臂都快被你给拉断了——那个逼玩意，你知道它什么样吗？它差一点就把你吃了，也差一点把我给吃了，它的肚子像个垃圾箱一样，我看里面的东西恶心得像个三十年没清理过的垃圾站。”</p><p>他突然把脑袋埋得更深，贴着诺的颈窝呓语着，身体不受控制地颤抖。“现在，诺，你回头看。”</p><p>“回头看什么?”</p><p>“或者说你不回头看，你看看四周。”</p><p>“玻璃墙，你说玻璃墙是吗？”</p><p>“你看，它在缩小，我们被围起来了。”</p><p>“现在该是我命令你用拳头砸玻璃的时候?”</p><p>“不，我闻到它那个恶心的味儿了，它已经在这里了。”</p><p>长久的沉默。</p><p>“哥，我他妈的不想死，我不想变了它肚子里那坨恶心玩意。”</p><p>“我也不想，他妈的，我也不想——”</p><p>“那你跑啊，你倒是跑啊——”</p><p>“把手给我。”</p><p>诺站起身，他看见玻璃四面八方铺展开来，利亚姆斜靠在他身上，他一年四季都热水袋般的手掌心凉滑得像泥鳅，躺在诺的手心里扑腾。诺带着他开始跑了，他们打开了离他们最近的一扇又一扇门，然后冲了出去，天空是诡谲的烧红玻璃水的颜色，街景在扭曲着，成为一幢幢形状各异的大型玻璃工艺品，然后迅速地削薄，变为墙体，他们身处一个巨大墙阵之中。</p><p>夜车如同鬼影般潜游至两人身边，他们钻进了车内，令人作呕的气味突然从打开的车窗中飘进来，和那天晚上的垃圾桶一个味道。诺凭着少年时代偷送奶车的经验猛踩油门，车子带着他俩冲开玻璃行人和玻璃路障，他们玩命般奔逃着，怕逃晚了一秒被归入怪物腹内。夜车的轮廓一点点透明，到最后直接消失殆尽，诺又开始拉着利亚姆的手疯跑，男孩的手腕被攥紧泛出片片乌青。</p><p>他们在跑，玻璃街景在飞速变幻，表面泛出幻灯片投放般的画面。从开始的开始，烟头摁到手上的滋啦声，酒瓶打碎的声音与谁的哀求声；伯纳吉的街道，每一户邻居睁着黑眼睛的窗口，每一家唱片店，曼彻斯特中心街的街头；最后是延伸至远方的冷漠钢铁手臂，陌生城市的街头，他们乱得不堪入目的的小公寓。</p><p> </p><p>怪物将他们逼入死角，某个四面矗立旧玻璃墙的地方。它张开带着隔夜馅饼气味和酒臭的嘴靠近，而他们被动反击。利亚姆看见那个鼓胀肚内翻腾着的粘稠绿色液体，有着这座城市垃圾堆的气味，他狠狠往那上面踢一脚，怪物吃痛地叫出声，利亚姆借机拾了块砖敲作两半，递给正拳拳到肉地殴打着那玩意的诺。</p><p>先是血液飞溅到地面的声响，然后是皮肉撕裂的声音，闷哼声，多余的喘息声也没有，怪物倒下的瞬间玻璃墙溃散成碎片——有什么不对劲，他们突然看见了新的景象，这是条无比普通的小巷。</p><p> </p><p>角落里有个敞开的垃圾桶正源源不断地发散出令人作呕的气味，地上有个大腹便便的中年人的脑袋正源源不断地涌出鲜血。</p><p>诺的手里有半块砖，沾着血。</p><p>利亚姆的手上也有那块沾血砖头，男人的衬衫上甚至有一个他的鞋印。</p><p> </p><p>利亚姆注视着诺，兄长的手中多了一个皮夹，他正从地上站起身来。</p><p>诺，我们现在要去哪里?他轻声问。</p><p>我不知道。</p><p>诺的喉结上下滚动着。</p><p> </p><p>没有人知道。</p><p> </p><p>                                         End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>